Vehicles, and particularly those having a combustion engine with a fuel injection system, use a fuel pump to transport fuel from the fuel tank to the engine in quantities in excess of the engine needs under normal operating conditions. The excess fuel is returned to the fuel tank. If fuel is returned to the tank, vaporization is not a concern. Vaporization is a problem if a return line to the tank is not used. Various devices and systems have been developed in an attempt to overcome the problem of the fuel flashing to vapor, mostly with limited success. The present invention attempts to resolve the perceived disadvantages and shortcomings of the previously proposed solutions to the vaporization problem in fuel injection systems. This present system also serves to eliminate the return line to the tank and the safety hazards associated with the return line.